dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Blake/Raven Shadow
Personality Raven Blake is a fun loving, loyal girl. She may be a bit quiet when trying to make friends, but will eventually relax herself around them. She stands by her beliefs and the people she cares about. She can be a bit troublemaking a carefree sometimes, and might use her powers for pranks or her own gain. But in battle her serious side lets loose and she'll do what she can to finish off the villains. Background Raven was born as the middle child to Gwen and Neil Blake on September 15th. She grew up in Seattle, Washington sandwiched between her two brothers Kyle and George. She went to Crestwood Middle School and had to best friends. Brooklyn Davin and Caden Wood. They had a routine of always walking to school together and playing pranks on each other. When Raven was 13, she and her class went on a field trip to the local GiW (Guys in White) HQ to learn about the paranormal happenings around the world. During lunch break, she realized she had left her bracelet on one of the tables in the main lab.She excused herself, then ran back to the lab, searching frantically. She finally found it sitting next to a bubbling dark blue liquid in a test tube. But being careless, she snatched the bracelet, causing the table to shake, and the liquid to pour all over her. She started to become lightheaded from the smell, then she blacked out as it seeped into her skin. She woke up in the hospital with her mom, dad, Brooklyn and Caden standing around her. They explained that after she had blacked out, her class sent out a search party to look for her. She had poured ghost DNA all over herself and unfortunately, fused it with her own. The GiW had tried everything to unfuse the DNA safely, but there was no such luck. Lucky for there were no side effects, and she could continue living normally. But when she started school again, she became the most hated person in school. News had spread about the lab incident and no one would so much as brush past her, fearing she was contagious. They'd call her names like "Ecto-freak". She would attempt to sit with her old friends Brooklyn and Caden at lunch but once she sat down, they got up, embarrassed to be around her, and left her. Her family was alerted by the school staff, as they had noticed it too, and decided to move her away before anything drastic happened to Raven. They settle on a place called Amity Park. By the time she had finished packing, a year had past and Raven was 14. When they got to Amity, she was enrolled into Casper HIgh and her little, 8-year old brother George into Amity Elementary Her older brother was sent to college but works at the Super Sound in the Amity Park Mall. But before school started, they stayed home, helping to unpack. While Raven was unpacking her things, she started sinking into the floor. She looked down realizing her body was going right through the floor. Screaming, she pulled herself up. Boxes started floating around her while she stood, paralyzed with amazement. Then they stopped. Deciding this wasn't normal she kept her newfound powers a secret. When school came around, Raven had a hard time trying to fit in. Oblivious to the fact she was the resident "mean girl", Raven approached Paulina. Of course that got her shunned by the community for a while until a boy by the name of Tucker Foley, decided to hit on her one day. Raven ignored the flirting, but decided to stick around with him. She was just happy to have a friend. Later on Tucker introduced Raven to her two best friends Danny and Sam, though Raven was a bit intimidated by the two, and tried not to hang around them as much. One day while the four were walking home from school, a ghost appeared going on about how the world would be conquered by boxes and started attacking them. Suddenly Danny, Sam and Tucker ran off somewhere leaving Raven alone on the sidewalk. She took this as an opportunity to transform. She flew towards the monster shooting dark blue blasts of ectoplasm at it when local hero, Danny Phantom flew out and captured the ghost. Danny was only able to catch a glimpse at her before she panicked and flew off. Raven went home decided to make an excuse of why she disappeared and texted Tucker. Eventually more ghost attacks kept happening and she saw Danny Phantom appear more often. She learned of his fame around town and how he'd saved the innocent time and time again. One day during an attack with Skulker she transformed deciding she'd help him to show that she meant no harm. But of course he took her as an enemy even when she help capture Skulker. Danny shot her down from the sky, causing her to faint and return to normal. When she came to, they were in an alley, Danny to her talking to Tucker and Sam who Danny had called over. They sorted everything out, though things are still a bit awkward around the four. And so they trained her to use her powers a bit better, and became closer friends. Powers *Dark Blue Ectoplasm *Flight *Telekinesis *Invisibility *Intangiblity *Lightning Powers *Overshadowing *White Ghost Sense *Duplication Fun Facts *She was born on the 15th of September which makes her a Virgo *Her favorite colors are dark blue and white. *She has dyslexia. *She was born in America but has an African heritage, so she's African-American. *She loves using her powers for pranks. *She hated her powers at first, but grew to love them. *She's a competitive swimmer. *She became insecure when she was shunned at school, and hides it with jokes. *She would be voiced by Tara Strong *She aspires to be an artist, author or musician in the future. *Her full name is Raven Amani Blake *She was born in Seattle, Washington Category:Female OCs